


Everything You Wish, Daddy

by hollyster



Series: Louis/Harry [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Character Death, Consent Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Gangbang, Jake Bass - Freeform, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, No Consent, Panties, Sub Louis, Suicide, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry, Top Jake, Triggers, Underage - Freeform, mentions rape, slightly girly louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyster/pseuds/hollyster
Summary: Harry makes a mistake, Louis learns from the mistake and Jake is just an asshole





	Everything You Wish, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning, please read with care if you're not feeling okay!!

„Everything you wish, Daddy.“ 

Every hate Jake receives isn't for serious and is made up, it just has to be like this. You'll hate me after that, promise! Also, not edited so if there are grammar mistakes, then i'm sorry but i rushed a bit.

 

 

"Louis?" Harry called and Louis entered his office with a lowered head, only wearing some pink panties and a long Nirvana shirt over it, "Yes, Daddy." Harry stood up, approaching his submissive and gently caressed his face, "Look up, princess or else your slutty crown falls down."

Slightly smiling, Louis lifted his head, he loved being called like this.  
"Please cook us something, we're having guests over tonight."

Louis nodded, "Yes, Sir, any special wishes?" Harry thought about it while he ran his fingers through Louis' dark blonde soft hair, "No, it also doesn't have to be something special. Just a simple dinner." Louis bowed his head, "Yes Daddy."

Then he turned around to walk into the kitchen, but when he did that, his shirt lifted a bit and Harry just couldn't help but slap Louis across his backside, "Nice butt." The sub wiggled with it on purpose, softly giggling and knowing that Harry wouldn't approve this behavior.

And he was right. As he was setting up all the fixings for the dinner, he suddenly was bent over the countertop, "You little slut, teasing your Daddy on purpose so you'll pay for that now. And you'll take it all like a good boy."

Then ten, by Louis counted spanks hit his bottom.  
"Continue, Lou," Harry breathed in his sub's ear and left him, leaving the blonde behind with a pounding ass, "Yes Daddy." Louis answered even though, Haz was already back in his office. Louis prepared dinner with a red bum, conjuring his dom's favorite dish within two hours; saddle of venison in wild sauce and savoy.

"Hmm, smells good, baby boy," purred Haz in Louis' ear, while he gently rubbed lotion on his still red bum and the blonde smiled, "It's your favorite, Daddy."

"That's right, now go up and dress in the outfit i chose for you." Louis removed the apron, kissed Harry and walked up in his own bathroom, showering. He used the sweet scenting shampoo, checked if he had to shave since Harry liked it shaved but it all was still clean since he waxed yesterday.

Shivering he exited the huge showered, cuddling himself up in a fluffy blue towel and sitting down on the warm floor. The question what kind of guests would come today hadn't left his head since then, so he called for Harry.  
"Daddy!"

Seemingly, he must have sounded afraid since only seconds later his Dom entered the bathroom quickly and jaded, "What? Everything's okay, baby?" and Louis nodded slightly, "May I ask who'll visit us tonight?" Harry smiled, "Someone we'll have a lot of fun with tonight." Then he left again and Louis didn't know what kind of fun he meant.

After Louis had put lotion on his body and messed up his hair, he entered his bedroom to get dressed in the outfit Harry had put out for him. Black lace panties, black short skater skirt and a cropped top with the printing "NSFW" on it and Louis honestly loved Harry's taste. Then he slipped on his Vans and checked the time, realizing that it was time to switch of the stove.

Now the only missing thing was the guest, so Harry decided to admire Louis, arranging the food on the warm plates. "Baby, Boy, you look beautiful...like always." Louis blushed and said thanks like the good boy he was, "Thanks Daddy, should I welcome the guests?"

"No, I will do that, don't worry. Just wait here until I get you," then Harry walked back to the hall way since it had just rang.

Only seconds later, Louis could hear blurry voices, mostly excited but most notably...manly voices. Usually Harry didn't invite manly guest since he was a bit protective and didn't want Louis to look at other men. In line with this, Louis of course didn't know how to act now. He peeked around the corner and saw the stranger entering the dining room, Haz behind him but he quickly, whisper-yelled a short, "Daddy!"

Ashton turned around, making eye contact with Louis and walked to him, "You okay, baby boy?" Louis hemmed and hawed a but, "Uhm, that's a man and uhh...I don't know, if- I mean, you once said-" Harry chuckled, petting Louis' cheek and breathing, "Don't worry, today you're allowed to, that was even part of my plan but later more detail. Now bring us the food and sit down with us."

"Yes, Daddy."

Balancing three plates, Louis entered the dining room and almost let the plates crash down on the floor as he saw the stranger. He was jaw-drooping, Louis' never seen so much sex appeal on two legs at once. Loud gulping, he set down one plate in front of Harry, who slipped his hand under Louis' skirt and stroked over the pantie's hem, "Baby, that's Jake Bass, he's also a sub but today he'll be your second dom, so behave!"

Submissively, Louis nodded, "Yes Daddy...Hello Sir, my name is Louis Tomlinson, but you can call me whatever you want to but I don't accept abusive words towards my position or sexuality."

The dirty blonde also gave the black haired his plate and the man nodded, approvingly, "Wow, submissive and tho an own opinion. Respect, little one."

Louis nodded slightly, then he turned around but suddenly Jake bended him over the desk, "Nevertheless, I'd like to try something, little one." Then he pushed Louis' skirt up, the pantie aside and stroked over the sub's sensitive hole, causing Louis to whimper since he was still a bit sore from yesterday. "So sensitive, let's see how you will be when I fuck you unmerciful, Princess."

Louis whimpered quietly and yelped as Jake pushed something in his butt; a butt plug. "Later we don't have the time for prepping, so we're gonna do that now. Now go and sit down, the food's cooling." Louis gulped intensively before he stumbled to his chair, shivering and carefully sat down. Vainly. The butt plug pushed himself deeper into him and touched with every single movement his prostate. Every single time he quietly moaned and Jake watched him with a smirk while Harry was a bit more caring and petted Louis' thigh. 

"Shush baby, you'll be thankful for that later," whispered the dom to his sub, who now nodded with pinched lips. The dinner went silent, well, besides Louis' constant whimpering and moaning.   
"Ok, that's enough, little one. If you moan one more time like that, I'll fuck you on that table in front of your boyfriend," Jake growled and Louis flinched at his angry voice, but moaned cause of the small movement. Jake jumped up, the lust and craving literally were written on his face. He grabbed Louis' nape, dragging him out of the room to the "play room".

"Hey, don't treat him like that, he's still only 17," Harry called a bit accusingly but mentally he really wanted to see Louis like that. But he was utterly in love with this boy and that's why he somehow had to take care of him and put his own urges in the rear. Louis was always his top priority, always!

"Yeah yeah, it's okay, Mr. I-idolise-Louis," Jake laughed as he undressed himself. Harry sighed and closed the door behind him, then he walked to his boyfriend, "Baby, you maybe can imagine what we're gonna do with you tonight?"

The blonde nodded shyly, "Everything you wish, Daddy."

"Then undress, honey," Harry ordered quietly and duff his clothes together with Louis.

The couple was kissing as they suddenly got separated by Jake putting Louis on his lap, "Haz tells me a lot about you and your mouth's skills...let's see if he's right."

Louis nodded, kissing the black haired quickly, then he crawled down on his knees, he lowered his head, kissing the top. Then he licked a fat stripe from the top over the basis to the balls, sucking gently on them before he put Jake's dick completely in his mouth. Thanks god, Haz had taught him deep-troath.  
He actually only did this all to make Hazza proud. Louis didn't give a simple fuck of Jake, he only cared about Haz.

And Harry only cared about Louis. And that's why he entered Louis from behind as gentle as possible but it still took a lot for Louis not to bite down on something to muffle his scream but if he had done that now, he'd have bitten into Jake's dick. And the consequences of that would be...well, unpleasant.

While Haz fucked fast but gentle into Louis, Jake fucked Louis' mouth hard and dourly. Then the black haired man leaned forwards, kissing Harry roughly and coming into Louis' mouth. The sub really didn't want to swallow but he had to so, pressing on regardless. Jake tasted saltier than Haz but to be honest! Harry was a fruit freak, so he tasted sweeter. Jake probably was more into pizza, since Niall (Upper-pizza-freak!) also had tasted like that.

Niall was Louis' first boyfriend when the blonde was 15 but it didn't last long. Only 9 months but then Louis had run Harry down in the supermarket with his cart and- ugh, another story.  
"Baby, Daddy loves your sweet bum a lot but I'm afraid that I'd have to share it today."

Louis looked at Harry in shock, "NO! No, please don't, Daddy, no."

The older lad petted Louis' face gently, "Please, for Daddy. Daddy loves you so much. If you agree to that, then you're free to decide what we're gonna do next week, I mean, the whole week."  
Well, and who was Louis to say no to that offer. He sighed and Harry kissed him, brightly smiling. He only had agreed since he also wanted to cum.

Jake and Harry changed positions but this time Louis' was also rather happy. He just loved it when his Daddy fucked his mouth.

While his tongue swiftly swirled around Harry's head, he felt Jake plunging into him. Jake was smaller than Haz but also not average. So the blonde couldn't complain about how perfect Jake fucked him, perfect enough to push him to his climax in seconds. Louis opened his mouth further to yell but instead he just took his boyfriend deeper into his mouth, his head already tipping the back of his throat, causing Harry to moan deeply.

"Yesyesyes, ugh, yes baby, just like that," Haz panted, burying his hands in Louis' sweaty hair and leading him a bit. Jake didn't come but he had pulled out of Louis and started to rim him and massage his nipples at the same time. And this wet, hot feeling on his sensitive flesh, spurted the blonde more and so he came for the second and Harry for the first time.  
This time he swallowed, goodly and with relish, he just loved the taste of Harry's warm sperm in his mouth.

"Such a good baby boy, i love you," The Dome kissed Louis' damp hair, "You ready for something new?"

The blonde hesitated a bit, looking into the with anticipation filled eyes of his boyfriends and wondering, what else now could come? But then his blue eyes widened, no way! Did they seriously think that? Both of them....inside of him? No! No way, Louis surely didn't want that. Too much pain, even for him and generally: are they crazy?

"Haro-"

"Baby?" Harry sounded alarmed, since Louis had tears in his eyes and his voice sounded cracked, "We won't do anything, you refuse to do!"

"Good, then I'm refusing to that!" Louis protested, sniffing but sulky.

Jake groaned disappointed, but Harry elbowed him, "Not a dicky bird! Louis doesn't want it and we have to accept that, it's even in the contract."

"But...have you seen his sweet ass? That's an award ass which deserved two good cocks."

Louis huffed, "Eh, any more chimes like that and you're not even allowed to look at my ass with your ass." And with that he blonde paraded, hobbling out of the play room. He didn't like Jake! He didn't want another dom, he was very pleased with Harry, he only loved Haz and he didn't want him sharing him with someone else.

With hurting bottom, Louis walked into the bathroom, entered the shower and cleaned himself since he didn't want to feel Jake's hands on him anymore. He didn't unlock on purpose so his plan worked.  
Harry joined him in the shower, "Hey baby!" he whispered and the blonde looked up to him, still disappointed and doubting, "Do you love me?"

Harry inhaled sharply, "Lou-"

"Do you love me?" Louis screamed and his dom flinched, "I adore you. I love you more than anything on this world. You was and you'll always be my top priority and I'd never hurt you on purpose-"  
Louis saw red.

"THEN WHY DID YOU HAVE THIS SICK IDEA IN YOUR HEAD, HUH? IT WOULD HAVE HURT LIKE A BITCH! Plus, if you really love me, then you'd have talked to me before! You wanted to hurt me! You wanted to see me broken down and crying on the floor! Harold Styles, that's not love, that's just sadistic and heartless"

Harry was more than just shocked as he saw the wrathfully and hissing Louis in front of him. His word cut deep into his heart and it hurt him like hell. But the worst thing was that there was pure hate in Louis' eyes. And that was the moment when he realized that he lost the trust of his blonde diamond.

"Look, I-I'm sorry, o-okay. I- I thought you'd like it-"

"Like it? LIKE IT? Harry! Are you twigging anything else? The only thing I'd liked about it, is the end," with that Louis exited the bathroom and left a glumly Harry behind. Forever.

Louis had made his decision. 

It hurt him, but what his big love had done topped everything in nothingness. Harry played with his trust and that was the biggest No-Go in a BDSM relationship. Louis just had to act. He knew that he now would never ever trust Harry again, so he had to call a halt before it was too late and wriggle out of his contract and relationship.

Fully packed, Louis stood by the front door and looked sadly to the crying Harry. Jake wanted to hug him but the curly headed boy just hit him in the face, "FUCK OFF! THAT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU THEN IT ALL WOULD NEVER HAPPENED AND I COULD WATCH MEAN GIRLS WITH LOU!" He sounded furious and broken but Louis had to pull himself together.

"I'm gonna send the cancellation of the contract by post, please don't search for me! Lemme be...goodbye Harry," Louis slammed the door shut, jumped into the cab and whispered a small "Airport."

Louis was gone. He'd never return! He had to leave the love of his life for a good life. Sometimes you gotta do thing, that'll guarantee you a better life.

Louis had married. He was now called Louis Horan, yes he had returned to his youth love after he had lost his first husband, Liam in the war. They were a great couple, both had a bad fate but that was also the thing which bounded them. They had a puppy, Lilly and a daughter, Hannah.

It hurt but nobody could just leave that behind what he loved the most...

Louis proofed it as he attended Harry's funeral. He had committed suicide but Louis' didn't blame himself. It had been solely just Harry's decision, same goes to the fate he had once chosen as he "chased" Louis away.


End file.
